Azure Butterfly
by 25-faeranHeight
Summary: A story based on Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. After the recent death of Sora Hiwatari, his twin sister Kairi can't remember anything that happened. However, when she stumbles upon a blue butterfly in the forest, everything changes. AU. Hinted Soriku


**Azure Butterfly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Kingdom Hearts** ©, **Fatal Frame** ©, or any other themes that are mentioned in this fan-fiction. This fiction will be rated **T** for now, as the only current 'corruptions' are mild swearing and perhaps some miniature horror-related scenes. However, if the horror-related scenes are extended and turn graphic, or the mild swearing becomes more colourful, the rating of this fiction will move to **M**.

**Author's note:** Well, I know I still have **My Naïve Obsession** to update, but I just had a great idea for another AU Kingdom Hearts story. And I just had to get it down before it **fluttered away**. Influences of this story are **Haunted** by **Evanescence** and **Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly**. This fiction is basically another one-sided Riku-Sora, and once again Kairi has no true involvement in Sora's love life besides being the ex-girlfriend, the possessive girlfriend and so on. In this case, Kairi is actually Sora's twin sister with an allele problem; causing her to have violet eyes instead of blue. Oh, and I'm stealing Kai's (**Beyblade**) surname.

One more thing; I am not (I repeat **not**) going to rewrite this as a freaking **Card Captor Sakura** story, just in case people start asking me, because not everything sweet and sad should be under the goddamn **Card Captor Sakura** category. One: if Syaoran and Sakura were twins, that would result in me getting freaky reviews for a messed up incest fiction just so they can be together. And two: the whole 'Sakura and Tomoyo are sisters/cousins, and Sakura is the innocent one who is special and gifted' idea is so freaking annoying and tedious, and cliché.

I've written this story in the **Kingdom Hearts** category because I think it would be good in the **Kingdom Hearts** category.

Nothing else to say, except for: 'Read and enjoy!'

* * *

Footsteps, the echo of each foot-print making its mark, echoing throughout the path. Trees are shadowing the surroundings, blurring them to the naked eye. The footsteps become louder, and in rhythm, almost like a heartbeat. And as it echoes, the sound of the almost heartbeat becomes louder, becoming like a choking grasp in a breath

'You came! I always knew you would!'

The heartbeat increases, and then footsteps quicken their pace. Shoes are visible in the darkness, and then slowly the outline of a young child. The darkness is inky, and almost transparent, causing more images to gradually form. The child is a boy, and as the footsteps continue to echo throughout the forest path, the boy seems to run in beat with the rhythmic footsteps. The heartbeat continues to hum through the darkness.

'Do you believe in magic? I heard if you wish hard enough, it comes true!'

Laughter, like a child's, comes in tune with the echoes of the footsteps and the heartbeats. Voices, two, maybe three, are admitting the laughter and with the sound of innocence and happiness overwhelming, the heartbeat continues its pace. Faster, faster, the footsteps quicken and the heartbeat ensues. The laughter steadily becomes louder, and words begin to be formed and audible.

'Come on! Hurry up! We've got to get there now!'

A strange tension starts to form, but it's only a slight, and the footsteps become quicker still, and more in a manic than a steady pace. The sound of the heartbeat is almost deafening and breathless. Panic settles in slightly, displaying a sense of frustration and insecurity; suspense settles in and the heartbeat speeds up, causing a choking illusion and sensation which results in more breathlessness.

'Sora! Sora, wait! Don't leave me!'

The panic races, like blood rushing through a tunnel of veins in desperation and fright, almost terror. The tension strengthens, and so does the deafening and breathless sensation from the footsteps and the ever speeding heartbeat. Two, three, four more beats echo within mere seconds and then there's the strange climax as it all becomes louder, and the laughter, fading becomes hushed and the tone changes from bliss to anxiety and horror. The heartbeat suddenly stops after two or three more unbearable beats. A rustle, then comes the sound of something hitting earth, then silence.

'… Sora?'

۞—۞

**I**

**Memories**

**Mem·o·ry**  
**n. pl. mem·o·ries**  
The mental faculty of retaining and recalling past experience.  
The act or an instance of remembering; recollection.  
All that a person can remember.  
Something remembered: pleasant childhood memories.  
The fact of being remembered; remembrance.

**March 27th, 1998**

'… And may he be forever remembered in our hearts…' the priest's voice drawled as he, and a group of other relatives and family friends, gathered around the coffin that was steadily being lowered into the burial hole and even though the coffin was eventually going to be covered in six feet of earth and soil, it made the grief any less for the relatives of the one who had deceased. 'Sora was always a kind-hearted boy who touched the hearts of his parents, his sister, Kairi, and the family friends who knew him and were around to appreciate his gentle presence.

'May he rest in peace, forever more.' The priest finished as he bowed in head in respect, and then slowly walked away as the coffin had finally landed in its burial hole, leaving the other members of the group alone so they could resume their grieving in peace. Devastated, tear-stained faces looked down upon the gravestone that read the details of the young decease; and almost as if the sky itself were mourning over the deceased teenager, it began to rain over the burial site. A redheaded girl kneeled beside the hole, and stayed there even as the other members of the funeral had all ready left hours later, her eyes never wavering from the coffin that had contained the body of her twin brother. Despite the crying people who had surrounded her, Kairi wasn't visibly tearing up, but she looked like she would break down within seconds; inside, she was torn into pieces.

She sighed softly as she touched the smooth, soon to be rusted and gritty, surface of the freshly laid gravestone. _Sora Hiwatari_, it read, and to Kairi it sounded like the words were repeated themselves out to her, _1984—1998_. Kairi blinked back the tears that were beginning to form at the rims of her eyes. _If only he had lived for longer. I always thought we would be together, forever_, Kairi mused to herself silently as she once again gazed into the burial hole which the coffin was now finding solace within, _If only I could remember what happened to you._ She dared herself a glance away from the burial site, checking if anyone else had been silently mourning, too. She looked back after being sure no one else was there. Slowly, she pulled out a white rose, white has always been Sora's colour, and dropped it onto the surface of the coffin.

_Why did you have to die so young?_ Kairi's thoughts repeated over in her mind, her voice never speaking out her silent question. 'Sora.' She spoke quietly, though audibly, as she almost fell into a trance that kept her for another few minutes. She wondered, if Sora was still alive what would he say to her moping around over him; or, even though he was dead, what would he have to say if he was watching over her as she was currently watching over him? Grow up; is that what he would say because the sudden lapse of different realities had hardened him over? Kairi thought not; even if Sora had suffered an immense pain that would drive another person mad, the brunette would still be watching over his loved ones with a smile. Once again, Kairi looked over her shoulder, becoming aware of another presence nearby, but she didn't see another person. In fact, she saw the last thing she expected to see: a blue butterfly.

♦ - ♥ - ♣ - ♠

'Come on, Kairi! Hurry up; we're going to be late!' a young boy's voice repeated through the wind and the leaves of the trees that were foreshadowing the path that the boy had been running up. Footsteps were echoing throughout the forest, the pathway was hard and merciless to one who treaded it barefooted. However, small splashes were also heard as it had been raining not too long ago, and since the forest was so dark, the sun had no chance to dry up the remaining moisture in the earth and air.

'Sora! Sora, wait! Don't leave me!' came the voice of a young girl, perhaps the same age as the boy. She was skinny and had dark red hair, almost the colour of blood, while the boy, also skinny, had chestnut brown hair. More footsteps repeated themselves among the shadows of the forest, and then came the laughter of the young boy's, the same laughter he usually had whenever he was having fun or playing around with his sister, or best friend. The footsteps got faster and louder.

And then everything became silent, and the sound of a muffled scream echoed into the still and hushed wind, which repeated the sound over and over until it reached its destination. '… Sora?' the young girl mused questioningly, after the silence began to overwhelm her, 'Sora…?' she repeated, glancing around for her missing brother. The path was empty, and it seemed like the boy hadn't been there at all. Still, the darkness and silence consumed it as not even the sound of splashing water could be heard.

'Sora!' the girl yelled as she looked around again, this time in panic rather than confusion. The darkness still forming, and the sounds were starting over again, but rather than forest sounds, something else could be heard. Whispers of people that the two hadn't noticed were there before became audible and steadily got louder with each intake of breath. The girl glanced around, her purple eyes dilating in fear as she searched for the source of the voices. There was no one there; and still was darkness.

'Sora, where are you?' the girl shouted out in fright and worry as she ran through the path that was still steadily being shrouded within inky, soon full, darkness. The boy could not be found, and even as the girl yelled out for him, he would not answer. She gazed around the forest, still cautious of what was happening; and eyes, yellow and blank looking like death, began to emerge through the darkness. The girl gasped, and clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound. Silent footsteps echoed now, and the girl backed away slowly as the eyes got closer and closer; and then…

♦ - ♥ - ♣ - ♠

Purple eyes flutter open, startled, and are visibly dilated, within the darkness, in fright. The purple orbs glace around cautiously, almost sure that the nightmare wasn't over, and then finally, relaxed and the pupils revert to normal. A blink, causing the purple eyes to disappear briefly into the darkness, and then another cautious, yet curious, glance around the surroundings; then relapse and a flicker of light. The lamp is on. The light spreads only around a certain area; everywhere else is still consumed by inky, fading darkness whilst the teenage redhead is shimmered in the artificial light

'Just a dream…' Kairi sighed to herself as she relaxed again from her previous terrified state. She turned to face the alarm clock which read 'two-thirty' in crimson digit numbers. 'Morning all ready… and I thought that I would be able to sleep tonight.' She mused to herself blankly, rubbing one of her eyes to refocus it while the other eye scanned the room around her. She couldn't remember the last time she was in the room alone at night; she had spared her room with Sora for the last ten years.

Her eyes, after being refocused, rested on a photograph frame which contained a picture of her and her twin brother, Sora, when they were kids. Nine, perhaps ten, years old, Kairi guessed from the amount of dust that was collecting up in the corners of the frame. Gently, with her thumb, she wiped away some of the dust to get a better focus on the photograph. Sora had looked so happy there; and he didn't seem affected at all by the incident that happened only a few years before. Kairi looked up from the frame and at the bed only a few feet away from hers, where Sora used to sleep.

So many years had passed, and they were inseperatable since the day they were born, but then again, so many more years will pass after Sora's death and Kairi would be alone for the majority of those years. Then she would have to find a man, get married, have children and lead her own life without Sora, and then tell her children why Uncle Sora wasn't there for their birthdays. Slowly, she placed the frame back down on the little desk between their beds and sat silently. Sora had always been there for her, and she was always there for him, every time she was upset, distraught, stressed and everything else. He put up with her mood swings, he came with her to get her first bra and everything as far as Kairi could remember. Sora was always there with, and for, her for years on end. She sighed, 'But where are you now, Sora?'

♦ - ♥ - ♣ - ♠

'That dream again?' a silver haired boy questioned as he glanced at the slightly shaken Kairi who just nodded numbly in reply, 'Jeez, how long has it been happening for?' Kairi didn't reply to the question, but only glanced towards the ground slightly, without bowing her head. How could she tell him; how could she look her best friend in the eyes and tell him that she suffered nightmares for as long as she could remember as her life with Sora had perished? 'Kairi?'

At the sound of his voice, Kairi looked up again but this time allowed her head to lower towards her shoulders. 'Since the day it happened,' she replied slowly, and as soon as he heard her voice, the boy remained in a hushed silence and glanced away for a few brief moments, not letting the redhead see his emotions. Riku had always been a reserved boy; the only person he ever let know how he felt was Sora, and since Sora was gone, no one else knew how to deal with Riku when he was withdrawn.

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie exchanged looks of understanding and then after a few moments, Selphie spoke up. 'You know, Kairi… if you ever need to confide in someone, you can always come to us, or Riku, of course –' Selphie started before she was interrupted by Riku. Tidus glanced at the green eyed boy as he finally decided to speak up for the first time in, what felt like, ten minutes.

'How did it happen?' the question cut through the air like a blade slicing flesh, making the tension between the group of teenagers reform, and a barrier of secrecy seemed to develop around Kairi as the redhead refused to answer. Riku glanced at the purple eyed girl in slight concern and curiosity. Maybe the whole scenario was so overwhelming for Kairi that the girl couldn't bear to talk about it; or maybe, Kairi was hiding something, perhaps a little added detail to the story.

'I…' Kairi started, looking up at the silver haired boy with a pained expression, as though fighting the urge to scream at him for asking such a question; or breaking down in frantic sobs of fright, sorrow, and remembrance. 'I… I don't know! I can't remember!' she exclaimed, whipping her head away from the older boy's intense green eyes that seemed to almost destroy her nerves and before courage. She began to shake slightly, either in fear of her faltered memory or fear of being found out.

Riku sighed softly and places a hand on Kairi's shoulder, 'Hey, it's all right,' he murmured to her calmly, 'I just wanted to know, because, well… you know about how close I was to… him.' Riku bit down on his bottom lip anxiously. Of course she knew how close he had been to Sora; everyone who lived on Destiny Islands with them knew how close Sora and Riku were. They were like two halves of the same person and knew how to cope with the other's issues when no one else did. He couldn't just ask direct answers from Kairi; after all, her twin brother, who she had been really connected to, died a few days ago. She still needed time.

'Yeah…' Kairi nodded numbly, unwilling to face Riku, 'Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, it's just… it feels like it just happened yesterday, and that every time I think of him, it's happening all over again…' she whispered, eyes remaining downcast, and tears becoming visible in them. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka looked at the redhead sympathetically as Riku glanced at her with concern before letting go of her shoulder, knowing that she needed more space to feel comfortable. But at least while she was surrounded by her friends, she knew that she would never be alone again.

♦ - ♥ - ♣ - ♠

'Sora! Sora!' the sound of a simple name caused the pleasant, yet slightly disturbing, echo throughout the area. 'Sora, what are you doing?' an image of a young girl appeared, right behind a boy who had been holding two glasses of unknown substance in his hands, slowly tipping from one to the other, his face scrunched up in concentration and a small hint of self-doubt. Almost like he feared he had miscalculated his current experiment.

'Trying to make garlic and chilli sauce,' he answered without facing her, his eyes still locked on the two glasses as he continued to concentrate on aiming the substance from the first glass into the second glass without spilling a drop. The girl blinked and placed her hands on her hips, stupefied by Sora's 'technique' of cooking. Ever since he was eight, he had been constantly experimenting with weird ways to create new recipes, edible or not. And now, four years later, he still hadn't changed.

'That explains the creamed garlic… but what about the hot sauce?' she asked, still doubting Sora's judgement of his latest 'invention.' Sora blinked, nearly shocked by her question and glanced at her for a brief moment before looking away again to re-focus on his 'cooking.' Kairi tilted her head slightly, waiting patiently for his answer.

'Kairi, didn't you know? The best chilli-induced ingredients always have to be spicy or have the ability to burn your tongue at first taste!' he explained knowingly with a grin as he steadied the glass of hot sauce over the glass of creamed garlic. 'Steady… steady… a little more…' he mumbled to himself as his face scrunched up a bit more.

'Sora, I'm not sure about this…' Kairi warned anxiously.

'Relax, Kairi,' Sora told her reassuringly, 'what could possibly go wrong?' and as soon as he spoke that sentence, the hot sauce spilled liberally into the creamed garlic, causing it to fizzle and then within seconds, a large puff of smoke emerged from the glass, covering everything in soot, dust and smoke. Kairi and Sora sputtered and coughed as the smoke thickened, and then gradually faded away.

'Eureka! We have garlic and chilli sauce!' Sora, who was now covered head to toe in soot and dust from the smoke, exclaimed excitedly as he lifted the glass up with happiness and confidence. Kairi was still choking on the smoke and was just re-adjusting her clothes, brushing the soot and dust off them before she faced her brother, slight irritation and annoyance glowering in her eyes.

'But we're covered in soot!' she shouted, gob-smacked that he was pleased by it.

'Then we know it was a complete success.' Sora replied with a grin, the same grin that had warmed the hearts of everyone he knew, and the same grin that would be forever missed when he was gone.

♦ - ♥ - ♣ - ♠

Five days had passed since she last visited his grave, and Kairi was feeling slightly rude because she didn't visit him as often as she hoped to. She was still taking in the fact that her brother, her twin brother who she spent her whole life with, was really dead. Half of the time, she expected that he would be around the nearby corner, or inside of the cabin and playing video games, like he usually would, and then stop for a few moments to look at her and grin, waving with his free arm. But as much as she had been used to that routine, it had broken since the day he died.

She brought him more white flowers: she knew that he didn't like the other colours because they were always so girly, and the yellow rose had freaked him out after he found out the second meaning behind it. And of course, she didn't want to offend him from beyond the grave by bringing him roses that hinted out that he had killed himself. Not that anyone could say that didn't happen.

Kairi sighed and looked to the gravestone in front of her with remorse in her eyes, and a smile that didn't match. 'Hey, there, how've you been?' she asked softly, making sure to keep her voice a low volume; either to prevent unnecessary attention being drawn her way, or to respect the 'silence law' of the dead. 'You know, we really miss you… Tidus, Selphie, Wakka… Riku misses you, I miss you,' she continued, her voice only audible if a person strained their hearing, 'I… I can't seem to let you go, Sora… after what happened… it's like you're always here, watching over me… haunting me…' she whispered the last part, her eyes shimmering slightly.

'I know that if you were still here, you'd probably tell me to grow up…' she sniffled, chuckling a bit at the thought, 'but right now, I can't grow up, Sora. And seeing you… like this… it reminds me that you can't grow up, either… ever. Why did you have to die at such a young age, Sora? Why couldn't… why couldn't I save you?' she murmured, tears all ready wetting her eyes and cheeks. She hiccoughed and wiped her tears away with her fingers, 'I'm sorry,' she sniffed, 'I know I shouldn't be crying, you always told me you hated it when I cried, but… I just can't help it, you know?

'I'm trying to be brave, I really am… it's just… when you left, my light left me. Now that you're gone, so is my light. You were my light, Sora, you were like a sunshine ray to everyone on the Island, and you could even make Riku smile. And he used to be so cold, but you managed to warm him up and convince him to be friends with me and the others… you really had no idea how special you were,' she choked out another sob before wiping her face dry again, 'I'm sorry I don't visit as often as I should, but I'll be back tomorrow, all right? I love you.' She silently cried for another few moments before re-adjusting herself and stifling her sobs.

'Talking to a corpse: a sure sign of madness…' a taunting voice echoed, making Kairi turn instantly in confusion and surprise at the sudden sound in the eerily silent cemetery. Kairi glanced around anxiously, her dark red hair whipping in the wind like crimson flames, her purple eyes frantic and widened with fear. There was no one there, she was sure of it. She looked around at least five times and still couldn't find anyone; and for some reason, the scenery seemed to melt away, and she was back at the forest and in front of the pathway. She saw a flicker of chestnut hair, and there he was; young and glowing with the innocence of childhood, her brother, Sora.

'Sora…' she managed to croak out, her voice hoarse and almost inaudible. He smiled at her and started to back away from her, running upwards along the trail of the pathway. He turned away from her and continued to venture up the hill that the pathway was beginning to unveil within seconds. The sounds of the forest were nearly deafening, and Kairi kept trying to convince herself that it was a dream, but it was just too real to be a dream. She could feel the water splashing under her shoes.

'Kairi,' she heard him call, and for a moment she felt she was really there, 'Kairi, come on.' He repeated and waved at her as he continued running along the pathway, his laughter again echoing in her ears. She hesitated, _am I dreaming?_ She wondered to herself, and then ran after the brunette who kept running away; running away from her. His laughter was enchanting, and she was overjoyed to see him again, but then her blood suddenly ran cold. _Isn't this what happened last time?_ She thought anxiously as she trailed behind the excited boy.

'Sora!' she called out, now pacing faster, 'Sora, wait up! Sora!' Sora looked back at her and smiled again, lifting his arm to wave as though letting her know he was still there; and then within seconds, he disappeared. 'Sora!' Kairi cried out, reaching out her hand to him, and then a few moments later, the scenery seemed to melt away again and she was back at the cemetery, still reaching her hand out, but there was no one in front of her. Self-conscious, Kairi withdrew her hand rapidly, hoping she didn't draw anyone's attention to her. She looked around; the cemetery was still empty.

She sighed in relief and froze when she remembered where she was. She had to get out of there: she didn't care how, and she didn't care where she would be going, but she had to get out of there and get away from the cemetery which held the body of her brother. She didn't want to believe that he was dead; not just yet, anyway. She couldn't face the truth: she didn't want to know the truth. She wanted to keep thinking that he was still alive and that maybe he'll just come home one day with his trademark smile and greet her with open arms and tales about his latest adventure.

Kairi wandered out of the cemetery, anxious to get out, and then peered around cautiously. Where she would go from then on, she didn't know. However, she was just glad that she was finally out of that cemetery. She clutched her jacket to her protectively, trying to keep out the cold. She cursed herself for wearing a small top and skirt instead of a warmer shirt and jeans. Winter was harsh, and Spring wasn't any more pleasant as it had the same effects as Winter, but some pretty flowers were beginning to bloom from the snow. She shivered slightly and walked along a path.

Halfway down, she realised that she didn't recognise this pathway. As far as she knew, she had never been down that direction in her life; or maybe she had when she was younger, she wasn't really sure. The grassy meadows, some sections still covered in a feathery layer of snow, darkened the closer she further she went. Maybe, she thought, this is a well-shaded area. She blinked and looked left and right, not exactly sure where she was; the area was now almost shrouded in shadows, and the greenery was dark and quite foggy compared to the meadows she recently passed.

Then she heard a tiny flutter, like wings fluttering in rhythm. She turned her head slightly and saw nothing, but when she turned back, in front of her was a blue butterfly. She squinted slightly, as if deciphering if it was real or a hallucination, and then blinked and backed off slightly in surprise. It had been the same butterfly she saw before. The butterfly seemed to stare back at her before fluttering away towards the darkness lurking within the greenery. Hesitant, Kairi paused, but then, suspicious and curious, she made a quick decision and paced after it.


End file.
